harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angel
'''The Angel '''is the tenth episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the tenth episode overall. Carolyn puts herself in harm's way in order to save Harry from the mob. Synopsis This episode picks up midway through last weeks episode, Top of the Class. Carolyn knows she's heard the last name Stucci before, but can't place it. She offers to do some research for Harry. Harry gives a brief thanks, which perturbs Carolyn. Carolyn monologues about all the work she does for Harry on top of her busy schedule at the newspaper. She gets back to the Ledger, where her chauvinistic boss, Bernie, berates her for not working on an article she was assigned. Carolyn reveals that she's become a chain smoker to attempt to deal with work-induced stress. She calls over a young, arrogant copy boy named Davis. She asks him to pull all articles having to do with the surname Stucci. When she gets the articles, she realizes that there are a number of Stucci's on the Colazione crime family payroll. She decides to head over to the Precinct to get some more information. When she arrives at the precinct, Officer Spinelli is still attempting to teach Officer Brody how to play "Go Fish", albeit unsucessfully. Spinelli decides to take a stress induced break. Officer Brody attemps to come onto Carolyn, which results in Brody being beaten with his own nightstick. Spinelli comes back in, finds Brody unconscious, and thinks little of it. He allows Carolyn to look at the Colazione files. While looking over the files, Carolyn makes a startling discovery; Joey Stucci, false valedctorian of Teddy Roosevelt High School, is the grandson of Giovanni Colazione's ''consigliere. ''Carolyn gets back to her office and attempts to call Harry for one half hour before he calls her. After they exchange informaton, Harry is knocked unconsious by Vinny and Vito, and the phone is hung up. She hangs up the phone, and attempts to light a cigarette. She's too shaken to light it properly, so she puts it away. She calls up Deborah and informs her as to what happened. She also tells Deborah to give Harry's file on the Colazione's to the police. Carolyn attemps to leave, but is stopped by Bernie, who chastises her for her poor article. Carolyn, who has enough to deal with, slaps him and walks away. Carolyn swings by Harry's office to get his gun, and heads to ''Julian's, ''a pizzaria which is run by the Colazione's. There, she asks for Bernadette, an undercover cop who tells her where Harry might be. She heads off to a Steel Mill close to the docks. She finds a large wooden door, and knocks on it, as Bernadette instructed. A large guard with a shotgun opened the door. Carolyn convinces him to let her inside, only to, moments later, hold him at gupoint. She interrogates him and finds out that Harry's been through here. He lets her through, and she finds Harry. He's been beaten and bruised, his left arm broken and useless at his side. Harry believes an Angel is the one who's saved him from his capture, only to realize it's none other than Carolyn. While attempting to escape, Don Giovanni Colazione enters, along with Vinny, Vito, and some sort of gargantuan man lurking in the shadows. Main Cast Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Officer Brody Mark Zurek as Vinny Drake Nester as Vito Lukas Tomasacci as Giovanni Colazione Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Lukas Tomasacci as Bernie Drake Nester as Davis Brandi George as Waitress Brandi George as Bernadette Mark Zurek as Patron Drake Nester as Julian Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Guard Commercial: Harry Flynn Detective Agency Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Lukas Tomasacci as Director Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Mark Zurek as Intellectual Drake Nester as Commercial Announcer Trivia *This is the only episode that is not fully narrarated by Harry Flynn. Additionally, this makes it the only episode where more than one character has an internal monologue. *This is the first and only episode where Carolyn's smoking is discussed. *This episode picks up halfway through the plot of "Top of the Class". The midway point of this episode is the end of the aforementioned episode. *This episode is part two of the three part season one finale. Part one was Top of the Class, and part three is The Change of Pace. *We learn in this episode that Carolyn has the same propensity for creating alases as Harry; When talking to the guard at the Steel Mill, she calls herself "Caroline Leedger", which is a variation of her own name and the newspaper she works for. *Davis sounds and acts like Deborah and even holds a position at the Ledger similar to her position at the Detective Agency. Category:Episodes